Barbie and the Three Musketeers My Style
by keelykelly
Summary: I got this idea, so i decided to write it! Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think All credit for the characters goes to mattel!
1. Chapter 1

Corinne, a young country girl, walked into the stables early that morning to do her chores.

Her kitten, Miette following close behind.

"Yesterday was my birthday." She said to the cat as she grabbed a pitchfork from the corner "You know what that means?"

Miette sat down and looked up at her master.

"I'm seventeen now." Corinne patted her cat's head "I get to go to Paris!"

For as long as she could remember, her dream had been to become a musketeer like her father.

She held the pitchfork in the air "Corinne! The first female musketeer in the world!" She smiled down at her cat "It does have a ring to it."

She forked some hay intothe stall of the horse that her dad had given her.

"What do you say, Alexander?" she asked as she rubbed his nose "Think I'll be as good as my father is?"

The horse nickered softly.

Corinne chuckled as he muzzled her neck "I'll take that to be a yes."

He was going to be so surprised when she showed up at the castle! He had trained with her until he had to go back to Paris to retake his position as Musketeer.

Her father's best friend and most trusted partner, Monsieur Treville, was also the captain of the Musketeers. Her father spoke of him all the time. She was sure that with her father's help, she would become a musketeer! And be one of the best!

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked her.

Corinne turned to face her mother "I was born ready!" She jumped excitedly "I can't wait to see the look on Dad's face!"

Her mother's smile was forced "I'm sure you can't."

"Mom?" Corinne walked over to her "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket "Just that my little girl is growing up… and going to be a musketeer."

"I'll be careful." Corinne hugged her mother "I promise."

The next morning, She was ready to set out for Paris!

"Good bye Mother." she said as her mom pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful. And be brave." Her mother advised "Being a musketeer is a serious job. And it can be very dangerous."

"I know." Corinne nodded, hugging her once more "I'll be careful. I promise."

Then she mounted Alexander and rode away. Towards her dream!


	2. Chapter 2

Corinne entered the city of Paris and headed straight for the palace, her anticipation rising at the thought of seeing her father again, and becoming a musketeer!

She saw a musketeer standing on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me sir." she called "Can you tell me where to find Monsieur Treville's office, please?"

The musketeer looked at her oddly "It's right over there." he pointed.

"Thank you!" Corinne called as she urged Alexander forward "I'm gonna be a musketeer!" she squealed.

The musketeer stared after her, then shook his head "I must have misheard her."

Corinne hopped off of Alexander's back and strode towards the office.

Two musketeers guarded the door.

"I would like to speak with Monsieur Treville please." Corinne requested.

"Name?"

"Corinne."

The tallest of the two turned and went through the door. She heard muffled talking on the inside. Then the sound of chairs scooting, and a second later the door swung open to reveal her father staring at her.

"Corinne?" Her father said slowly "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be a musketeer!" Corinne smiled "Just like you!"

D'artagnan stared at his daughter for a long moment, making Corinne fill uncomfortable.

Treville looked between the musketeer and the girl. Yep. That was definitely a resemblance.

"Daddy?"

D'artagnan shook his head "I'm sorry Corinne. But you'll have to go home."

"What!?" his daughter stared at him "You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am."

"But I can't!"

"Why not?"

Corinne crossed her arms "I told mom I would make her proud!"

D'artagnan copied the way his daughter was standing "You will. By obeying your father!" his voice was raising and getting an edge to it "Corinne! Go home at once!"

"But you told me to pursue my dream and never give up!"

"Now!"

Corinne's arms dropped. He had never yelled at her before. Standing there looking at the man that had been her mentor while growing up, he had helped build up her dream. New he was breaking it down.

She backed up slowly, tears coming to her eyes "Y-You…You promised!" And with that she turned and ran with Miette following close behind.

D'artagnan Shook his head sadly "I'm sorry."

"What did you promise?" Treville asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That when we came here, I would help her become a musketeer." D'artagnan answered. He turned to face his friend "It's too dangerous right now for her to be here. I just need her to stay safe."

Treville nodded, then turned and walked away. D'artagnan wasn't sure but he thought he heard Treville murmur something like "We don't need a girl around here anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

Corinne leaned back up against the wall that was behind her.

"I can't believe Dad Won't let me become a musketeer!" She rested her chin in her hands "Now what am I gonna do?" she picked up her kitten and started walking down the road towards the edge of town "How am I going to tell Mama that I failed?"

Miette meowed quietly. She hated seeing her Corinne upset.

"Of all the days!"

A woman nearby was complaining "Of all days for that girl to quit!"

The woman had reddish-brown hair pulled back into a bun at the nap of her was swinging her arms around for emphasis.

"And a week before the Prince's masquerade ball too!" The woman looked at the persno she was talking to "You wouldn't happen to know any girls that want a job in the castle would you?"

The man shook his head "None that would work for you." he mumbled.

The woman spun around and spotted Corinne.

"You!"

Corinne jumped and stared at the woman. _Uh-oh._

"I'm Madame De Bosse." The woman said "Who are you?"

"Corinne, Madame." The girl dropped into a curtsy.

"What brings you to Paris?"

"I came to be a musketeer!"

"Ha!" Madame De Bosse scoffed "You? A musketeer? There are no female musketeers."

"Not yet." Corinne corrected "But it's my dream!"

"Dreams are for sleeping." The woman was slowly circling the younger girl "Do yourself and all of us a favor of dropping the nonsense." She stopped circling and looked Corinne in the eye "I have a job opening as a maid in the Castle. Would you be interested?"

Corinne thought for a minute. In the castle? Her dad was hiding something from her. And being he is a musketeer, the answer to his behavior would be hidden in… The Castle!

Corinne smiled at Madame De Boss.

"I would love one."

"Good!" The woman nodded, then she grabbed Corinne's wrist and started dragging her towards the castle "Come with me."

Corinne couldn't believe her eyes! From the marble floor to the giant dome ceiling, the castle was beautiful!

One wall was lined with portraits of the royal families through the years. One portrait in particular caught her attention. It was of a tall red headed boy with dark blue eyes. She had to admit, just the portrait of him was really handsome.

"Girls!" Madame De Bosse called, snapping Corinne out of her reverie.

Three girls came running into the room.

One, a red head with green eyes and pale skin. The next had brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin. The last had black hair, dark brown eyes and brown skin.

"Aramina, Viveca, Renee," Madame De Bosse said "Meet Corinne. She's going to replace Constance. Since she ran out on us earlier." She clapped her hands "Now get to work! All of you!"

Aramina, the red head, smiled "Welcome!"

"Welcome?" Renee, the black haired one, said sarcastically "There's nothing welcoming about this job."

Viveca, the brown haired one, said something in French, agreeing with Renee.

Aramina rolled her eyes "At least I see the bright side of things." She turned to Corinne "Come. We'll get your uniform."

At the end of the day, it was all Corinne could do not to fall asleep on her feet.

The other girls led her to where they stayed.

"That's yours." Viveca pointed to a pink canopied bed in the left corner.

Corinne nodded dumbly and fell onto the bed, not even bothering to take her shoes off.

"Oh! Look!" Aramina gushed "The poor thing is so tired!"

The others nodded "It's been a long day." Renee said "Good night."

D'artagnan finished polishing his sword.

"Corinne should be out of town by now." He said to himself "Out of harms way."

He got up from his seat and put his sword in it's scabbard that was hanging from a peg on the wall. There had been threats and attacks made. A lot of them had been directed at D'artagnan and Treville. And one thing he knew. If anyone discovered his daughter in town, they might start trying to hurt her. And he couldn't take that chance.

"I'm sorry Corinne." He mumbled "But I just can't let anything happen to you right now."

"She's not gone." A voice in the shadows growled.

D'artagnan grabbed his sword "Show yourself!"

"She's gotten a job in the castle." the voice continued "She's not under your protection anymore."

Then with a menacing laugh, the voice disappeared, leaving D'artagnan alone.

Corinne was in great danger.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the girls were cleaning in the great hall, while at the other end of a long hallway, the Prince was chasing a miniature balloon that was flying towards the great hall.

"It flies!" The prince exclaimed in delight "And they said it couldn't be done!"

_Not even my cousin believed me! _Louis thought _I'll show him!_

"Philippe!" he called "Where are you? It flies!"

And with that, he ran right into one of the maids

"Whoa!" they both said, regaining their balance.

Corinne stared at him. That was the boy from the portrait! The really handsome one!

A little pop and wheezing sound got both of their attentions. Then they watched at the little balloon fell and landed on the stairs deflated.

Louis turned back to Corinne "Sorry."

_What do you say to a prince? _She thought frantically "Uh… It's alright."

With a nod, Louis descended the stairs to fetch hit small flying machine.

Corinne smiled after him, when Madame De Bosse's face suddenly came within inches of her's.

"Never speak to the prince!" The woman said "You do not exist!" then she stormed off.

As soon as she was gone, Aramina slid over to her "Is he not the dreamiest?"

Corinne was about to answer when Viveca showed up "Aramina! You think every boy is dreamy!"

Aramina laid her head dreamily on the top of her broom and just watched the prince.

Corinne laughed inwardly. She had to admit though, he _was_ pretty dreamy.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he went to join his cousin in the middle of the stairs where the stairs formed a bit of a floor before going down again.

"Louis, we need to talk."

"That's the regent." Renee whispered to Corinne.

Corinne nodded "Okay."

"Cousin!" Louis ignored the man's statement "Did you see that? I have invented a prototype balloon that floats suspended in the air!"

"Yes, and it hit a chandelier and popped." The Regent, Philippe interrupted "You may as well give it up, man can't fly!"

"Not yet!" Louis smiled "But it is my dream!"

Corinne's ears perked up _The Prince believes in dreams?_

"Future kings don't have time for dreams." Philippe pushed Louis' shoulders back to make him stand up straight "We need to finish the plans for your birthday celebration."

"Philippe. You're still regent another few days until I'm eighteen." Louis said "So you're in charge of the details."

"Yes Louis, but…"

A sudden snapping noise was heard as everyone looked up to see the chandelier rushing straight for Louis!

With a gasp, Corinne threw her broom and leapt onto the banister and slid down. Then with a leap, she hit Louis, and they both went tumbling down the stairs and across the floor.

Corinne sat up slowly and looked around at the shattered glass laying everywhere.

Louis had already stood, and was offering his hand to her "Please. Allow me."

Corinne except his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you." Corinne smiled slightly, feeling her face heat up.

Louis smiled at her "No. Thank you. You saved my life."

Just then, Treville and D'artagnan came running into the room and froze at the sight of the Crowned Prince and a maid staring at each other.

"Isn't that your daughter?" Treville asked.

D'artagnan nodded "Unfortunately."

"Is everyone alright." Treville asked, causing the young couple to jump and back away from each other.

Corinne ran out of the room when Louis turned to face the musketeers

"Yes." Louis nodded "Thanks to this girl…" he turned to find her missing "Where did she go?"

D'artagnan smiled reassuringly "Don't worry about it." then he guided the slightly limping Prince from the room.

Treville shook his head "Maybe there's more to that girl than meets the eye." then he followed his friend and the Prince from the room.

Still up on the stairs, Philippe stared hard after the two musketeers and the Prince.

_The throne was almost mine! _He thought to himself as he stormed down the stairs _But that girl! Who was that anyways?_

At the top of the stairs, the other three girls watched the Regent leave the room.

"He must be so worried." Aramina said "His cousin almost got killed!"

"Yeah." Renee said slowly "Where did Corinne learn to move like that anyways?"

The others shrugged "Well why don't you ask her?" Viveca said pointing down the stairs "She's back."

Corinne tiptoed back into the room and, with a sigh, started sweeping again.

"Corinne!" Renee called, descending the stairs and making Corinne jump.

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to move like that?"

Corinne looked down at the floor "Move like what?"

"When you slid down the banister and saved the prince!" Viveca said "Where did you learn to do that?"

Corinne looked at the girls "Promise not to say anything to Madame?"

The others nodded.

"And not to laugh?" she waited till they agreed before she continued "I've been training to be… a musketeer!"

"What?!" all the other girls exclaimed.

"So have I!" Viveca said.

"Me too!" Aramina added.

"Dito!" Renee looked around at her friends smiling.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Viveca asked.

"I thought you would laugh at me." Aramina said "A girl musketeer?"

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've _dreamed _of being a musketeer!" Corinne said.

Aramina nodded emphatically "As have I! just think rescuing the prince! Ah!"

"And Musketeers are so very chic!" Viveca said, spinning in a circle "Their blue tunics are incredible."

"Musketeers rock!" Renee added.

"Yeah!" they did a high-five.

Then they heard someone clear their throat. The girls turned to see an old lady standing behind them.

"Who's that?" Corinne asked.

"Madame Helene." Aramina answered "She's another maid here."

Corinne nodded "Okay."

"Follow me." Helene said, then she turned and walked down a nearby hall, leaning heavily on a cane. At the end of the hall she pushed a stone in, and the wall moved.

The girls stared uneasily into the opening.

"Come." Helene said.

One by one, the girls stepped into the corridor and the wall slid shut behind them.

Madame Helene led them through man twists and turns.

"You will memorize these corridors." Helene said "Learn them so you can walk them in your sleep."

"Why?" Corinne asked.

"Because, it might save a life someday." Helena answered "Yours, or someone else's."

She turned one more corner, turned a candle stick and walked into a room.

"Whoa." All four girls said at once,. Taking in the wonder of the room.

The walls were lined with weapons. All sorts of them.

"Musketeers use fans and ribbons?" Renee asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Aramina and Viveca said in unison.

"What weapons are you most comfortable with?" Helene asked.

"Sling shot and bow and arrow." Renee answered immediately.

"Fan." Aramina emphasized the word, looking at Renee.

"Ribbons." Viveca said, looking at Renee the same way Aramina had.

"Hey!" Renee held up her hands and backed up "I was just asking!"

"Concentrate, girls!" Helene turned to Corinne "What about you?"

"Sword." Corinne answered.

"You had access to a sword growing up?" Renee asked "You are so lucky!"

"Well, my dad…" Corinne shook her head "Never mind."

"Alright." Helene spoke up "We will get you other three at least minorly familular with using the sword. You'll never know when you'll need it."

"Wait!" Corinne stepped up to the old lady "What are you talking about?"

"I am going to train you to be a musketeer." Helene answered "I can't make you one, but I can certainly teach you all you need to know." she surveyed her small group "You should also know that, threats have been being made against the musketeers. D'artagnan has taken an arrow in his left arm recently."

Corinne gasped _That's why he didn't want me here! He was afraid I'd get hurt!_

Her eyebrows furrowed in determination "Let's do this!"


	5. Chapter 5

After hours of training, the girls left the secret passageway behind Madame Helene.

"Meet me in the training room." Helene instructed "Same time tomorrow."

As soon as Helene disappeared around the corner, the girls fell against the wall.

"I didn't know being a musketeer took so much work!" Viveca complained, rubbing her neck.

Corinne nodded "I knew it was hard work. Just not that much at one time!"

Renee raised her hand "Anyone else ready to hit the bed? Like, now?"

The others agreed and walked around the corner, only to come face to face with Madame De Bosse.

"Where have you been!?" The woman looked over each of the girls "Your chores are not done!" she grabbed Aramina's wrist and started dragging her across the room, with the other girls close behind.

"Start right here in the ballroom!" Madame Bosse demanded "And scrub the whole entire room!" she tossed rags at them "I want to look at the chandelier and see it radiating my face off the windows!" and with that she left the room.

"Oh you're kidding!" Renee exclaimed, slamming a rag to the floor.

Nobody said anything until the silence finally got to Corinne. She doubled over in laughter.

The others looked at her strangely.

"Are you alight?" Viveca asked, before adding something in French.

Corinne nodded.

"What is so funny?" Renee demanded.

Corinne shook her head. She still couldn't quit laughing. After several minutes, she looked up at her friends.

"Sorry." She said as she stood back to her feet "Just Madame 'Bossy' has no idea what we've been doing." she picked up a broom and spun it "She's actually doing us a favor."

"How?" The other asked in unison.

"Who knows how sore we'd be in the morning if we didn't have to stretch while working."

The other had to admit that was true.

"So, Musketeers." Corinne smiled, tossing the broom to Viveca "shall we do our chores?"

When the girls woke up the next morning, they were ecstatic as the full truth of them training to be musketeers set in.

"We are so going to show those boys!" Renee whooped, throwing her covers clean off her bed.

Viveca tossed the blanket back "And, we're going to look fabulous while doing it!"

Corinne laughed as she glanced over at the clock and blanched.

"Uh, girls. Big problem!"

"What?" The others asked.

"We're thirty minutes late for work!" Corinne answered quickly twisting her long blond hair up into a bun.

"Problem." Viveca stated "Aramina's still asleep."

With a huff, Corinne jumped onto the sleeping girl's bed and kept jumping until she roused.

"What?!" Aramina moaned, shoving Corinne off her bed.

Corinne hit the floor with a resounding "THUD!"

That made Aramina sit straight up "I am so sorry!"

Corinne sat up, rubbing the back of her head "It's fine.. Just hurry! We're late!"

Ten minutes later, the girls were running through the castle door.

Someone jumped out of their way to avoid being run over as they rushed towards the grand hall, where Madame de Bosse was impatiently waiting.

"Late? Again!" The woman fumed "Ooh! I should fire the whole lot of you! But with that Masquerade ball in a week, I can't afford to loose any more help!" she handed them all their assignments "Now get busy! NOW!" then she stormed from the room, muttering under her breath.

"You mean she can't afford to actually end up working herself." Renee scoffed, causing the others to laugh.

"Well," Corinne said, looking at her paper "I've got the terrace. See ya'll later!"

Outside, Prince Louis was looking at the large form of his little balloon.

Okay, maybe the Mundo version, was a better description.

Louis smiled as he watched the thing hover just above the ground. Then he went and climbed into the basket.

"Well." He said as he pulled a few ropes "Everything seems to be in order. This is fantastic!"

Lurking in the shadows, a dark figure lifted a bow and arrow. One shot. It went right through one of the ropes holding down the balloon, knocking the Prince off balance.

Another shot. Another rope snapped.

Louis got his footing and headed for the side of the basket "This is a good time for a graceful exit."

But the man let the last arrow fly, slicing straight through the last rope.

The balloon jolted so hard, that it sent the Prince plummeting over the edge backwards. His foot got caught in one of the rope ladder rungs, keeping him from hitting the ground

Two Musketeers tried to grab him, but the balloon was too high.

The Musketeers stood there watching helplessly as their prince ascended into the air.

One elbowed the other "Let's go get our horses!" and with that, they took off running.

Up in the terrace, Corinne was scrubbing a window humming to herself.

_I'm gonna be a musketeer. _She thought happily _Everything is perfect. It's a beautiful day. The sun us shining. The birds are singing. The prince is hanging upside down from a giant flying object. _

"What!?" She did a double take.

Sure enough, the Prince was hanging upside down, dangling from a giant balloon.

"Some one! Help!" She heard him cry.

Corinne dropped her rag, and went running out onto the bridge.

She looked up and gasped.

The balloon was heading straight for a point that was on top of the tower roof.

With a deep breath, she stepped up into the railing, and jumped.

She landed in the basket, which caused it to jolt a bit, making the prince uneasy.

Corinne stepped up onto the side of the basket and grabbed a rope. She leaned back, trying to guide the balloon in a different direction. It didn't work.

With one final effort, she leaned all her weight, which wasn't very much, outside the balloon, and it turned and floated away from the castle.

She heard the prince sigh with relief, right before the balloon jolted again.

She hurried over to the side and looked down at him. It was kind of humorous, if it wasn't life threatening, seeing the prince hang upside down like that!

"Hold on!" She called down to him, reaching for the rope ladder.

"Do I have a choice?" The prince replied.

Corinne rolled her eyes. Why did boys always have to be so difficult?

Suddenly, the prince cried out in alarm " Ah! Tree! Ascend!"

"How?" Corinne asked, looking around the balloon.

"Try increasing the heat!" The prince answered "I think."

"Why did you launch it when you don't know how it work?!" Corinne demanded.

"I didn't launch it! Turn up the heat!"

She looked back down at him "How?"

"Pull the rope!"

She looked at all the ropes dangling from the balloon "Which one?"

"Just pull one!" The prince begged.

Corinne reached out and grabbed one that was dangling in the middle.

A little latch opened up above her head, and she saw a huge flame leap out, causing the balloon to raise higher into the air.

"Oh." she said to herself "That's how you ascend." she then turned and ran back over to the rope ladder and pulled it till she was able to grab the Prince's hands and pull into the basket.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as soon as he'd caught his balance.

He nodded "I think so."

She smiled lightly, then something caught her eye.

The end of one of the ropes, when it had snapped had flown over the edge of the basket.

She picked it up to observe it.

_This rope didn't snap._ she thought _It's too smooth. It would have been frayed if it had snapped._

The prince spoke up just then, getting her attention.

"Uh, to whom do I owe my thanks?" He asked.

Corinne turned to face the young man, just as the balloon gave a jolt, knocking them both forwards.

Corinne blushed and glanced up at the prince who was just a few inches in front of her now.

"Uh, Corinne." She said, then dropped into a curtsy "Your Highness."

The prince shook his head "Since you just saved my life, why don't you call me Louis?"

Corinne stepped back in shock, then smiled. _The prince wants me to call him Louis!_

To distract her mind, she turned around and glanced at their surroundings.

You could see for miles and miles. The houses looked like they were built for dolls, and the people looked like little ants scurrying around.

"I never thought I'd see France from the clouds." She said, as the prince came to stand beside her, taking in the beauty of everything around them.

Louis nodded "My whole life it's been my dream to fly." he chuckled "Everyone, even my own family, said that man _couldn't _fly. But sometimes you musk pursue your dreams."

"Even when everyone else says it's impossible." They finished together.

Louis looked at her curiously. She was different from all the other girls he had met. Any other girl would have been panicking to be hundreds of in the air in an experimental machine. But she seemed to actually be enjoying it… and she wasn't plastering herself on him. She even seemed to understand him.

So he decided to confide in her about how he felt.

"You know," he said, getting her to look at him again "I could spend all my time inventing." he heard her chuckle softly.

"It would seem like you do." She replied, the heat in her face that she had just gotten subdued coming back.

He smiled at her, then his smile slowly went away "It's hard to think that in a few short day, I'll never be able to invent anymore."

"Why?" Corinne asked.

Louis sighed and leaned against the side of the basket "Once I become king, I'll have to take care of the problems of the kingdom. I won't have time for such 'Nonsense', as Philippe puts it."

Corinne smiled reassuringly at him "Just because you have your feet firmly on the ground, doesn't mean you can't keep reaching for the sky."

Louis smiled at her again. This girl was amazing!

She suddenly ran towards him, pointing at something.

"Look!" She exclaimed, her hand landing on top of his.

They both looked down at her hand as she quickly withdrew it again "There's the castle." she said nervously, turning away from him to hide her burning face.

After several minutes of silence, Louis noticed that the balloon was starting to descend. He realized that their time together was just about over.

"We're running low on fuel." he said "I'm going to have to bring us down."

She looked at him, a playful grin on her face "Do you know how to land this thing?"

"Uh…" He looked back at her "There's a first time or everything."

"Last words of many great men." Corinne teased.

Louis laughed, and continued the procedure to get them down.

Corinne mentally slapped herself. What was she doing?! Talking to the prince like he was an old friend!

She walked over to the opposite side than where the prince was, leaned against the side and sighed "Too bad we can't stay up here forever. It's like anything you wish can come true!"

Louis took a quick look back at her "And what is your wish, Corinne?"

"I…" She wondered if she should tell him. If anyone would understand, surely he would. Come on, they were flying!

"I want to be a musketeer!" Corinne finally said.

Louis laughed "You can't be serious." he shook his head "Girls can't be musketeers."

"Really?" Corinne demanded, her anger flaring "Well… Man can't fly!"

Corinne jumped out of the balloon and grabbed onto a nearby tree "Enjoy your landing, Your _Highness_."

Louis stared at her _was it something I said?_ Then the basket hit the ground and capsized, throwing Louis to the ground.

He dusted himself off and looked around "Corinne?" he called "Are you here?" no answer "I'm sorry!" he hoped she could hear him "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Treville and D'artagnan rode up just then.

"Your Highness!" D'artagnan called, jumping from his horse and rushing to the prince "Are you alright."

Louis nodded slowly "I'm fine." he looked around once more, before following the musketeers to their horses.

On the rooftop of the castle, Philippe lowered the telescope that he had been watching the whole scene through.

"It's that girl again!" he growled "It looks like I'll have to get rid of Louis myself. And if that girl interferes again, she's going too,"

Corinne stormed through the town. When someone saw her coming, they moved out of her way. She slammed the castle door behind her and marched to the secret passage way, and into the training room, where her friends were already practicing with Helene.

"Girls can't be musketeers." She fumed "Ha!"

Helene turned to her "You are late."

"And after I just saved the prince's life!" She didn't even hear Helene's comment.

"You saved the prince?" Renee asked.

"Oh! That is so romantic!" Aramina gushed.

Corinne told them the entire story.

"I thought he wasn't going to launch it today." Renee pointed out.

"He wasn't." Corinne placer her hands on her hips "The ropes that were holding it down had been cut somehow."

"Cut!?" Aramina cried "How terrible!"

"Hey!" Viveca stepped forward "Remember the chandelier incident?"

The others nodded.

"What if it wasn't an accident?" Viveca continued "What if someone cut the rope, hoping that the prince would be smashed beneath it?"

They all looked at each other silently

"This is serious." Helene stated "The closer his coronation gets, the more desperate his assassinator's going to get." She looked from one girl to the next "You must keep your eyes and ears open. Be prepared to spring into action if you need to. The _is _in grave danger."

Corinne felt her spirit droop. What would she do if he got killed? She shook her head hard, trying to throw the thought far from her mind.

"What?" Viveca asked "Why did you just do that?"

Corinne plastered a smile on her face "Just thinking." she grabbed a sword off the wall "Let's get busy!"

That night, when the girls retired, Corinne noticed something sitting on her bed. But Aramina saw it first, and immediately grabbed it.

"Someone left you roses!" she swooned.

Corinne's face turned red as she made a lunge for the bouquet, but Aramina did a little ballet spin to avoid her. She flipped open the note and giggle.

"Listen to this!" she squealed "To Corinne. I am so sorry for what I said. Please forgive me. Your Friend, Prince Louis!"

Corinne's face got so hot, she thought she was going to pass out.

"Whoa, Corinne!" Renee sat down on her bed, eyeing her friend mischievously "What exactly happened when you saved the prince?"

Corinne shrugged "W…we just talked."

"Uh-huh." Viveca crossed her arms "Sure."

Aramina giggle again "I'm almost surprised he didn't sign it, Yours Truly."

"Oh! You!" Corinne leapt up and grabbed the bouquet from her friend, resulting in rounds of giggles.

D'artagnan listened to the girls laugh inside their room from his post outside the castle gate.

"Why couldn't you just go home?" He said to himself, seeing the silhouette of his daughter being chased around the room.

He knew she had saved the prince earlier. But what worried him is that the person that was out to kill the prince had seen her save him too. And might be out for revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

In the dim darkness of his candle lit office, Philippe rubbed his forehead.

"This is the second time that you have failed to dispose of that meddling boy!" He glared at the his main henchman.

The henchman shuddered "It was because of that…"

"Girl." Philippe finished, shaking his head "My men have been foiled by a girl! A maid no less!" he slammed his fist on his desk "This is uncalled for!"

"I am sorry, Sir."

Philippe walked over to where the man stood "That girl, Corinne, as her friends call. Keep an eye on her. At our next attempt to dispose of the prince, make sure she's not there."

The henchman bowed "Yes, sire."

Then he left Philippe alone.

"Watch out Blondie." Philippe sneered "Or you'll be in trouble."

Over the next three days, three more attempts were made to remove the prince.

Philippe's archer tried to shoot him, but Renee saw the arrow flying, and quick as lightning, grabbed a nearby pitcher and threw it. The pitcher hit the side of the arrow, knocking it off course.

The second attempt, one of the men charged the prince, attempting to send the boy flying out the window.

Viveca yanked a long curtain from a window a flicked it towards the prince.

The curtain rapped around his middle, and with a yank, pulled Louis out of the charging mans way. The man flew out the window, while Louis laid on the floor wondering what had happened.

The third time, one of Philippe's men fit a string of arrows to a bow and shot it. Thinking that at least one would hit the prince if someone tried to interfere.

Aramina saw him aim, and quickly grabbed a shield off of the wall, then did a little ballet spin between the prince and the archer just as the arrows flew. All the arrows stuck in the shield.

The archer groaned in frustration, then ran off.

Aramina stared after him. _Who was that? _she wondered.

"Three attempts to kill him!?" Corinne exclaimed "They have been trying every single day to get rid of him!"

Aramina nodded, tossing the shield that held the arrows over to her "Good thing I had this."

"I didn't recognize the man." Aramina added disappointed.

"Me neither." Viveca said "I don't even know what happened to him after he hit the ground."

Corinne looked around at her friends worried "Let's go talk to Madame Helene." she stood and walked towards the door "She may want us to carry a weapon on us at all times now."

Viveca clapped her hands "That means new uniforms!"

Philippe groaned as he listened to his men reenact the past three days.

"One of the maids just threw a vase and knocked my arrow clean away!" the archer explained "Then another maid danced right between the prince and the flying arrows!" he was desperate to be redeemed for failing "Who would do that!?"

Philippe face-palmed "You men have been thwarted by a bunch of girl!"

All the men cringed.

"There are twenty of you!" Philippe continued "I want all of you to et rid of those girls. Tonight!"

"All of us?" The captain of his henchmen asked.

"All of you!" Philippe repeated "And do it right! Or y'all are going to meet your own demise."

With nervous bows, all the men exited.

Halfway out of the gate, they saw the three girls walking out of their apartment.

"Perfect."

The girls quietly walked down the stairs from their room, when they heard a queer noise.

"What was that?" Aramina asked with a shiver.

"I have no idea." Corinne answered.

"Help me!" A silent plea reached their ears "Please!"

"Come on!" Corinne ran in the direction of the voice.

It led them into a dark ally.

Corinne looked around, an uneasy feeling settling over her "Let's get out of here."

But, they were suddenly surrounded by all twenty of Philippe's men.

"Going somewhere, ladies?" The man with the eye patch asked.

The four girls stood back to back.

"Y'all have been getting in our way." the henchman continued "But you will no longer!"

"Yeah." another man spoke up "Tomorrow night, the prince is going to get killed at his own birthday party!"

The leader of the group turned and punched the guy.

Then with a groan of disgust he made a lunge for Corinne. She ducked and Renee, who was right behind her, grabbed his arm and threw him into three other men.

"Thanks." Corinne said, straightening back up.

"Any time." Renee nodded.

"We don't have any weapons." Viveca whispered "What can we do?"

Corinne looked around. There was no way they could take on this many men at one time while they were trapped in a little alley.

She nudged Aramina "Hey, I've never heard you do this, but just being the way you are, I think you probably can."

"What's that?" Aramina asked.

"Scream." Corinne answered.

Aramina nodded "Screaming is one of my specialties." She reached into her posket and pulled out three pairs of ear plugs "For your ears."

The three girls stuck the plugs in their ears as she let out a blood curdling scream that made the windows rattle.

Renee sent Corinne a look that said "You weren't kidding." Even with the ear plugs, the sound made their heads feel like they were about to explode!

The men surrounding them covered their ears and grabbing the four unconscious men, made a run for it, while lights all over town started flicking on.

Aramina stopped screaming when all the men were gone, and the others removed their earplugs.

"Did you burst a lung?" Renee asked, staring at the girl.

Aramina asked "That took a lot of practice."

All the girls laughed, just as four horses rode up to them.

The two musketeers leading were Treville and D'artagnan.

Corinne looked up at her father and her smile disappeared. Was he glaring at her?

"What happened?" Treville asked."We were attacked!" Viveca answered immediately "By twenty men!"

"Which one of you screamed?" D'artagnan asked, knowing that it wasn't his daughter, it wasn't in her genes to scream.

Aramina raised her hand "Me!"

"Come on, we'll escort you back to the castle." Treville said.

D'artagnan extending his hand to Aramina, helping her mount behind him.

Corinne stared. Why was her dad being like this?

"Corinne." Renee poked her "Are you coming?"

Corinne nodded and mounted up behind another musketeer.

The ride back to the castle was so tense that no one said anything. Only two people in the group knew why. But Corinne didn't understand.

When they reached the castle, Treville asked them to tell what had happened, although he was thinking it was an attempt to get some attention.

After the girls had told the whole story, Corinne added "And they said that they're going to kill the prince at the ball tomorrow night!"

Philippe entered the room just then "I seriously doubt that."

"We're serious!" Aramina insisted "One man said so right before their leader knocked him out!"

Corinne watched as a mixture of annoyance and aggravation crossed his face.

_He's behind this._ She thought, but knew no one would believe her.

"Please just listen!" She looked at the captain of the musketeers, hoping he would give more support than her father.

D'artagnan stepped forward "Corinne, stop this nonsense, now!"

"But, Father!" Corinne begged "Just listen to me!"

Her friends looked at her surprised "Father?"

"There is a resemblance." Renee whispered to the others.

"They told us!" Corinne stood right in front of her dad "You have to believe me!"

"For all I know, you could be trying to force your way into being a musketeer!"

"I would never!" She was totally taken aback "I know that being a musketeer is serious!"

"Well, then." D'artagnan looked at his daughter "Be serious and go home!"

"I can't!" Corinne crossed her arms "There is a plot against the prince. You have to do something about it!"

"Corinne!" Her father interrupted her "You will _never_ be a musketeer!"

Her arms dropped and she stepped back in shock. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes.

"What?"

D'artagnan's gave was hard "I was wrong. You don't have what it takes."

Tears coursed down Corinne's cheeks.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

His gaze never wavered, but he didn't answer.

Corinne took a few steps back, then with a sob turn and ran from the room.

"Stay away from the castle, the ball, and the prince." Treville demanded the other three "Or I will have no choice than to have you all arrested."

No knowing what else to do, the three girls left the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Corinne was sprawled out on her bed crying when her friends reached her.

They all went and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Viveca asked.

The blond girl looked up at them "After everything he's taught me!"

"Why didn't you tell us that The great D'artagnan was your dad?" Renee asked.

"Because," Corinne sat up "When I first arrived, I knew something was wrong. He didn't want me here." she picked at the hem of her skirt "I took the job from Madame De Bosse, because I wanted to find out why he was acting so strange."

"And you figured out." Renee guessed.

Corinne nodded "I wanted to help." she shook her head "I never expected him to turn on me like that."

"So what do we do now?" Aramina asked.

Viveca stood up and slowly walked over to her bed "We go home, and forget about all of this."

Corinne jumped to her feet so fast, she almost knocked Renee off her bed "No!"

The others looked at her "What?" they all asked in unison.

"We're not leaving." Corinne stated "We can't. We're the only ones who know about the plot! We need to protect the prince!"

The others looked doubtful "I don't know." Viveca said slowly.

"She's right." A voice behind them made them jump. It was Helene. "You are ready." she handed Corinne her sword "Go. Protect the prince. Even if you don't become musketeers, you will know that you did your duty."

The four girls hugged the older lady "Thank you!" they all said.

Helene pulled away from them "Good."

"But how will we get in?" Corinne asked.

"It's a masquerade!" Aramina said dreamily "Masked strangers save the day!"

"Renee, " Helene spoke up " You will find some way to conceal the weapons in your uniforms."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Viveca, you will create the ball gowns. Functional of course.""Absolutely!"

"Aramina," a slight smile came across Helene's face "You get the biggest challenge of them all."

"What's that?" Aramina asked nervously.

"You get to teach Corinne how to dance."

Corinne's eyes dropped "How did you know I couldn't dance?"

"Because, you're a farm girl." Helene answered laying a hand on her shoulder "I believe you can learn… tonight."

Corinne nodded "I will."

"Good." Helene headed for the door "You have exactly seventeen hours. Get busy."

They worked all through the night.

Renee managed to find a way to hide all their weapons among the frills of Viveca's dresses.

Corinne finally started getting her steps right, and soon was gliding around the room, following Aramina.

When the sun peaked over the horizon, the girls decided to go to sleep.

"It won't do to be falling asleep while fighting." Aramina said with a yawn "Good Night."

They slept till two hours before the ball. Then they got up, Viveca put the finishing touches on the dresses, Renee showed everyone where their weapons were hidden, and how to get to them, And Aramina and Corinne went through a little dance routine, just to be safe.

"You have to let me do your hair!" Viveca suddenly exclaimed, fifteen minutes till they were supposed to leave.

"There's no time!" Corinne insisted, not really treasuring the thought of a makeover.

"Give me five minutes." Viveca pushed Corinne down into a chair. Her hands moved like lightning as she brushed and twisted and wove beads into Corinne's hair. Five minutes later, Viveca let out a triumphant "Tada!"

Corinne stared at her reflection in the mirror that Viveca handed her "I can't believe it!"

She marveled at the sight of the beads and ribbons woven through a small bun on the top of her head. The rest of her hair hung free around her shoulders. And there were two small flower clips holding back the wayward strands that loved slipping free.

"Let's go." Renee spoke up "Come on!"

The girls all walked out the door. Corinne sighed as she reached for the door knob.

"I will make you proud tonight, Daddy." she said "I promise."

Then she closed the door behind her.

D'artagnan placed his hat on his head and straightened it.

Traville stepped up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder "Put your mind at ease, D'artagnan. We have everything under control."

D'artagnan nodded "I just keep seeing the way she looked at me." he shook his head "It was like I completely crushed her."

Treville chuckled "I keep seeing the way her and Prince Louis were looking at each other after the chandelier incident."

D'artagnan shook his head smiling "They were captivated. I never imagined my wild Corinne having an interest in someone like a prince."

Treville adjusted his own hat "Now, to the ball."

D'artagnan grabbed his friend's arm "Are you sure we shouldn't take extra caution. Corinne's never been one to make up stories."

"Really." Treville raised an eyebrow "The girl wants to be a musketeer." he slapped D'artagnan on the back "That in itself is a story."

Then he left the room.

D'artagnan shook his head "I would love to see you proved wrong. Especially by my daughter."

The girls walked through the secret passageways towards a door that would open near the ballroom.

The door opened, and Corinne gasped when she saw her father's back two feet in front of them. She slammed the door back shut, just as D'artagnan turned around.

"That was close!" Corinne panted leaning against the door "Too close."

"Let's go to the one down the hall a bit." Renee suggested.

Corinne nodded, and hurriedly walked towards another door. This time she cracked it open to make sure no one was there.

"All clear." She whispered, then they walked out "Just one problem."

"What?" the others asked.

"We have to pass my dad to get in." Corinne answered "He'll recognize me in a heartbeat."

"We'll just have to hope he doesn't." Renee stated, pushing Corinne towards the ballroom "Just chill."

As they approached D'artagnan, Corinne felt a cold sweat come over her.

_Do not recognize me! Do not recognize me! Do not recognize me!_

D'artagnan simply bowed as they passed "Ladies."

_Sweet._ Corinne thought, sighing with relief.

As soon as they turned the corner, D'artagnan grinned.

"Go get 'em Corinne." He was halfway glad that his position would change in five minutes, he would be moved to where he could watch his daughter in the ballroom.

The girls entered the room.

"And to think," Renee chuckled "We decorated this room."

"Countess De Winter!" The announcer announced.

Aramina gasped "They're announcing everyone's names!"

Renee rolled her eyes "No prob. Just don't give your real one!"

Corinne smiled mysteriously "Ooh." then she glided over to the announcer and whispered in his ear.

"Lady Barbeque!" the man announced slowly.

Her friend's giggled. D'artagnan covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

The other three girls went over and followed the pattern of their friend.

"Duchess Ivana Partee." the announcer continued, getting more confused with each name "Abby Birthday! Countess Heada Lettuce!"

D'artagnan swallowed hard to subdue his laughter.

_Those girls._

"Just try to blend in." Corinne instructed when they reached the floor.

"Blend in?" Renee asked sarcastically "In these dresses? You're kidding!"

The girls laughed as they split to search for anyone suspicious.

A plate of snacks went gliding past Corinne's nose, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the night before.

She reached out and plucked a grape from the platter.

"Eyes and ears open?" Helene asked, startling the girl.

Corinne nodded around her mouthful of grape before swallowing.

"His Royal Highness!" The announcer called "Prince Louis!"

Corinne stared up at him. Even behind the mask, he was extremely handsome.

"The Prince's sword dance!"

The other three girls joined back up with their friend.

"What if they're hiding real swords in the fake ones?" Renee asked, pointing to the decorative swords.

Corinne nodded "Good thought. Keep your eyes open."

She turned and looked back at the prince. About that time, from across the room, he looked straight at her.

Corinne gasped and spun around.

"What?" her friends asked.

She just shook her head.

Suddenly, a hand appeared "May I have the honor?"

Corinne looked up at the prince "Uh." She wasn't that good at dancing! But, what better way to protect him, than to be right beside him?

She took his hand slowly "Sure."

Then he led her to the middle of the ballroom floor.

"He is so cute!" Aramina sighed.

Renee rolled her eyes "We're here to protect the prince Aramina. Not date him." she watched Corinne with Louis for a minute "I think."

D'artagnan was shocked. Even in a ballroom full of beautiful young ladies, the prince had almost gone straight to his daughter! When did she learn to dance anyways?

"It's… Uncanny." he chuckled

"What is?"

D'artagnan turned expecting to find Treville behind him, but he came face to face with a sinister smile.

"Good bye." then he was knocked out before he could even think about reacting.

While Corinne was dancing with the prince. She had to keep reminding herself that they were there on business. But she was enjoying it so much!

"You look so familiar." Louis said suddenly "Do I know you?"

"Uh… No! Your Highness." She fibbed.

"Really?" Louis looked at her, trying to place her "Perhaps we met at another ball… In Vienna?"

Corinne shook her head "This is my first ball."

"I see." He thought for a moment "Perhaps we met in the country."

Her mind did a flash back to how she was on the farm "Definitely not." she answered.

He nodded "So, tell me. What is your name?"

"Uh…" she felt heat creeping into her face "Lady… Barbeque?"

"Lady Barbeque?" Louis looked thoughtful "I like it."

"Really?" Corinne stared at him _Surely he knows that that isn't a real name!_

"It's very unique."

"You have no idea how unique." she laughed nervously.

"So, where are you from?" Louis asked.

"Uh…" She searched her brain for a place "Italy!"

"Your family comes from Italy?" he asked.

She nodded "Oh, yes. As do our cousins the… Pepperonis!"

She could have kicked herself! That was SO stupid!

"Fascinating." Louis smiled.

Corinne raised an eyebrow. _He bought it! He actually bought it!_

Then something caught her attention. A nearby dancer. His sword.

She stared at it for a second before realizing what was wrong with it. Up above the edge of the decorative sword was the shiny edge of a real sword!

She looked up to where her father had been standing. He was gone.

_Where did he go?_ she wondered. She looked around to where the other musketeers had been standing guard. They were all missing!

Corinne caught Aramina's attention, and nodded towards the sword. Aramina did the same to Renee and Viveca.

_Renee was right. _Corinne thought frantically. And the dancer was slowly moving closer. She looked at his masked face and immediately recognized him. Philippe!

"Shall we get some punch?" she asked in an effort to get Louis away from the armed man.

"But, the dance isn't over yet." Louis argued, wanting to have as much time as possible with this girl. He knew her somehow!

Corinne looked over at Aramina pleading for help.

Aramina nodded, and abandoned the man she was dancing and spun in to dance with Philippe.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked, causing the woman he had been dancing with earlier to storm off.

_Every good dancer knows how to make a bad step._ Aramina thought with a smirk.

She stepped in and made her heel land right on Philippe's instep.

"Ow!" Philippe cried out in shocked pain.

"Sorry." Aramina apologized falsely "I'm not mush of a dancer."

Philippe bowed low "If you'll excuse me." then he turned to his one eyes henchman standing in the corner and gave him a signal. The henchman nodded and turned to the announcer "Begin the fireworks!"

The message got passed all the way to the firework lighters, then the display began.

Corinne was captivated. They were amazing!

But then a sound caught her attention. She spun around to see Philippe with his sword drawn, ready to jab it through the back of the poor unsuspecting prince!


	8. Chapter 8

Corinne gasped, and cut a cartwheel over to Philippe and kicked his hand.

Philippe recognized her immediately and with a groan of frustration and determination, he brought his sword hand down hard.

But Corinne grabbed his wrist and kept him from dealing her any injuries.

He swung his other hand around, but she grabbed that one too.

Then with one final effort, he shoved her backwards.

Corinne flew back, but instantly went into a backwards summersault . Then she kicked Philippe's hand and sent the sword flying. Landing on her feet once more, she jumped up and grabbed the weapon, pointing it at the attacker.

Philippe stared at her in shock for a moment, then decided to play the part of the fool "Her sword is real! Someone stop her!"

Corinne threw the sword down in disgust. _Oh he's wicked._ she thought, glaring at him.

The other girls joined her just as Philippe's men surrounded them.

Corinne watched one of the men take the prince's arm and pull him away.

"Louis! No!" Corinne called after him.

But it was too late, he had been dragged around the corner and out of sight.

Then with a smirk, Philippe ran off.

Renee leaned over to Corinne "Louis? Where did that come from?"

Ignoring Renee's question, Corinne looked around at all the people still in the room. "The real villain is getting away!"

"And these men are all in on it!" Renee added.

The guests started heading for the door slowly.

Corinne groaned with frustration "Fine. But _we're _not going to let them get away with it!"

Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this!"

The girls disappeared behind some curtains, and five seconds later when they reappeared, they were completely transformed. Their skirts were no longer down to their ankles, they were now nine inches below their knees. And Corinne's hair was no longer down, but up into it's normal bun. And all girls were carrying a weapon.

"All for one!" Corinne called.

"And one for all!" The others responded.

"Ha!" one of the men scoffed "You girls can't do nothing about us!" he stepped closer to them "Bet you'd cry if I did this!" with that, he swung his sword. It cut a six inch slash in the hem of Viveca's dress.

The other girls backed away from her slowly. Bad move.

Viveca's eyes flared. She flicked her ribbons caught two of the men around their heads and caused them to knock together and fall out on the floor unconscious. Then she wrapped her ribbons around the guy who had sliced through her dress and yanked him towards her.

"Don't mess with the dress!" She fumed as her fist flew out and punched in right in the face. He also fell to the floor unconscious.

"I am never going to get her mad at me." Corinne decided. Then she turned and went to go fight her own match.

Louis was pushed through a sliding panel in the wall. Now he stood in a dark corridor, all alone.

A dark figure with a mask approached

"Who are you?" he demanded, trying to sound brave.

The figure removed his mask and stepped into the light.

Louis sighed with relief "Philippe! You will not believe what just happened!"

Philippe grabbed Louis's arm and started pulling him through the corridor "I know. There's a group of girls trying to kill you."

Louis thought a second. That wasn't what he'd been thinking, but now… it did seem that way.

"Where are we?" He asked after a few minutes.

"These secret passageways were built for the king's protection." Philippe answered "Follow me."

Louis nodded and followed Philippe further into passageways.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Aramina faced her foe.

"Where's your weapon, girlie." One man sneered.

Aramina flipped out two fans, and smiled.

The man laughed "Fans? Is that all you've got?"

"Try me?" Aramina tempted.

The man lunged for her, but she easily dodged all his blows with just the flick of a fan.

After a few minutes, Aramina sighed "Is that all you've got?" she yawned as she did a little ballet step to steer clear of the man's blow.

"Okay, I'm done." and with that, she sent the man flying into the wall.

Corinne was having her own fun. She had three men charge at her. So she turned and ran up a small staircase, then she turned around and almost immediately had his sword in her hand. The man turned and ran, leaving his two comrades to fight the girl.

"Two against one?" Corinne asked with a smile on her face "Hardly seems fair." then with a heave, she sent their swords flying away.

She cocked her head at them "Told you it wasn't fair." then she jumped up onto the stair railing and slid down.

She flipped off the end, and landed beside her other friends.

"Welcome to the party." Renee said.

Corinne looked around. There were still ten men there.

"Where's the prince?" she asked holding her sword up.

"I thought you were watching him!" Renee answered.

"I was a little busy." Corinne said, then something small and blue laying on the ground caught her eye. _Louis' mask! _she thought frantically _He's in the passageways!_

Corinne pointed towards the mask "The passageways!"

Viveca pulled out a bottle of perfume, and squirted it at the men. A heavy scent of roses and lavender filled the air, causing the men to cough, and making their eyes water uncontrollably.

The girls ran through the group and through the secret panel into the hidden corridors.

"There are miles of these passageways!" Aramina pointed out "Which way do we go?"

"There's four entrances from here." Renee pointed out "We'll make better time if we split up."

The others agreed, and took off running down separate tunnels.

Philippe was leading the unsuspecting Louis to the roof. It would be the easiest, cleanest way to dispose of the boy.

"Philippe, I was thinking." Louis said as they kept walking "Why would a girl try to kill me?"

Philippe shrugged "I don't know."

Louis stopped walking and stared at his cousin "Why would a girl even have a sword?"

Philippe groaned, then pulled his sword, that he had retrieved after Corinne had thrown it, out of it's scabbard and pointed it at him.

"Alright Louis." He growled "Walk, and be quiet. Towards the roof."

Not knowing what else to do, Louis turned and walked.

Corinne turned a corner. "Come on Louis! Where are you?"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and muffled demands met her ears.

She hurried after them. They led her to a window that went straight out onto the roof.

She peeked out and saw Louis standing near the edge, with no sight of Philippe.

She cautiously stepped out the window onto the roof.

Louis spotted her and waved frantically "Behind you!"

Corinne spun around just as Philippe landed behind her. He immediately swung his sword at her. To avoid being hit, she back flipped out of the way. She landed right beside Louis.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

She nodded, never taking her eyes from Philippe "Just stay behind me, okay."

Louis nodded.

"You're in my way, Blondie!" Philippe sneered.

"Who you calling Blondie?" Corinne snapped, holding her sword towards him.

Philippe lunged for her, but she blocked his blow, and pushed him back. Then, trying to give herself more room and less of a chance of accidentally hitting Louis, she flipped over to a different fragment of the roof.

Philippe grabbed the blade with his thick gloved hand, and yanked her sword out of her hand. Then he threw it to the ground below.

Aramina, Viveca and Renee had met up in another corridor, and were now searching together.

"Did you hear that?" Aramina asked, grabbing her friend's arms.

They listened. After a few seconds, they heard muffled cried for help.

"What if it's a trap again?" Viveca asked.

"It might be the musketeers." Renee pointed out. Then they found the source of the noise. Just as Renee thought, it was the musketeers. All thirty of them were bound and gagged.

Viveca walked over to where Treville and D'artagnan where tied up side by side and pulled their gags down. "Huh. Believe us now?"

Treville stared at her. Who was that?

D'artagnan leapt to his feet as soon as the girl had untied him "Viveca, where's Corinne?"

The three girls looked at him "You recognize us?"

D'artagnan nodded "I recognized you when you entered the room." he said "Where is Corinne?"

Aramina shrugged "We… Don't… know."

"What!?"

Renee turned to him "Philippe got the prince into the passageways. We split up in hopes of finding him quicker."

"Us three met back up. But we haven't seen Corinne." Aramina added.

"Philippe?" Treville asked "Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure." Renee placed her hands on her hips.

D'artagnan groaned "Come on. You girls stay here. We'll go handle Philippe."

"Oh no!" Renee interjected "We're the ones who discovered the plot and tried to warn you. It's our friend that's trying to find him. We're coming."

Viveca pointed out a window "I think she found him."

All their mouths dropped open at the sight of Corinne, Philippe and Prince Louis up on the roof high above their heads. Philippe was waving a sword at an apparently unarmed Corinne.

"Come on!" the three girls called running back through the corridors "We have to go help Corinne!"

Renee stopped the musketeers "We'll handle Philippe, you go take care of the rest of his men."

Before anyone could object, the girls disappeared.

That was the first time Corinne had looked down since she had been up there. She gulped slightly. That was a long way down.

Louis stared at the two worried. The girl was trying to save him! And now she was defenseless. He search frantically for something he could throw to her as a weapon. Then he saw something. Perfect!

"You have gotten in my way for the last time!" Philippe shouted "Good bye, Blondie."

"Lady Barbeque!" Louis shouted "Catch!"

Corinne looked over at him, here eye widening at the sight of the five foot flagpole.

_That'll work. _She smiled as the pole flew in her direction. She caught it and spun it so fast that it was nothing more than a blur.

"You useless boy!" Philippe screamed as she lunged for Corinne again. But his sword was no match for the flag pole.

After his sword was knocked out of his hands, Philippe backed up.

"Alright." He said "You won."

Corinne stared at him suspiciously as he backed away from her slowly.

Then he turned and ran for the prince "Good Bye Louis!"

In a frantic move to save the prince, Corinne threw the flagpole in front the assassinator. Philippe's feet got tangled up in the pole, he fell and slid off the roof, grabbing one of Louis' legs.

Corinne gasped and in lightning speed swung down and grabbed Louis' wrists..

"I won't let it end this way!" Philippe screamed.

Corinne gritted her teeth as she held on. She could feel herself slowly sliding towards the edge

Philippe couldn't hold on anymore. His hand slipped and he fell through the air to the hard ground below.

Corinne and Louis looked down.

"Hang on Louis." Corinne said

"Do I have a choice?" He questioned, looking up at her. Then his eyes grew wide as he looked up into her bright blue eyes.

"Corinne?"

She looked away from him, and slowly pulled him back up to the roof.

They sat on the roof for a moment catching their breaths. The Louis stood up, and pulled Corinne to her feet.

"Thank you." He said smiling, still holding her hands.

"Uh-huh…" she said slowly staring at him.

"Corinne!" Her friends suddenly appeared on the roof.

Corinne stepped back too fast and too far. The heel of her boot slipped of the edge of the roof and she went plummeting down towards the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

D'artagnan heard a noise up above his head. He looked up to see something bright pink falling towards the ground.

D'artagnan sprang forward and caught his daughter just before she hit the ground.

Corinne gasped when she suddenly stopped falling.

"Daddy?" She looked over at him.

He nodded "Are you alright?" he asked, worry etched all over his face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him "Yes. I'm okay."

D'artagnan hugged her back, relief flooding through him that his little girl was safe.

Corinne pulled back from her father "Daddy. I'm so sorry! I…"

He shushed her "You were right, Corinne. I'm sorry, I should have just told you the truth."

She laughed hugging him again "If you had done that, I might have gone home."

The others joined them just then.

"Corinne!" Aramina squealed "You're okay!"

Corinne ran to her friends and hugged them. Then she looked up at Louis and pushed stray piece of hair out of her face "Your Highness."

Louis laughed "Corinne, call me Louis. Please."

She blushed as her friends giggled and D'artagnan raised an eyebrow.

"Louis." She smiled.

D'artagnan walked over to Treville "What do you say? Do you think my girl here and her friends deserve to become musketeers?"

Treville looked over at his friend, then back at the girls who were all staring at him with big hopeful eyes.

Treville nodded "I would say so. Wouldn't you, Your Highness?"

Louis nodded "Definitely."

With squeals of delight, Renee hugged D'artagnan. Viveca hugged Treville. Aramina hugged a random, unsuspecting musketeer that was standing nearby. And Corinne couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around Louis and hugged him.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried delighted.

Louis picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh again. Then he sat her back down on the ground and they just stood there smiling at each other.

D'artagnan cleared his throat, causing the young couple to jump. They backed away from each other, both of their faces burning.

Corinne then ran and hugged her dad, partially for a diversion and partially because she wanted too "Thank you Daddy." She whispered "Thank you for everything."

Everyone smiled as the Musketeer and his daughter embraced. Soon they would be working side by side.

"Your place is with the Musketeers!" Louis announced

The crowd below cheered. As the four girls stood before them.

"Musketeer!" the three girls squealed as they ran together and hugged.

They then joined the crowd below.

Helene waved to them from a safe distance. Upon the girls' request, Helene had been made the head maid. So now, she told Madame De Bosse to do.

D'artagnan made his way over to his daughter "That's my girl." he said hugging her.

"Thanks Dad." she said "Thanks for everything." she pulled back and smiled mischievously "And now, I have a surprise for you." she pointed behind him.

He turned, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening "Marie?"

"D'artagnan."

Corinne's parent's ran together and hugged, happy to be together after being apart for so long.

Corinne was watching them happily, when someone behind her spoke "Corinne."

She turned to find _King_ Louis standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um…" he stammered "So… uh… To celebrate the Coronation… and the musketeering."

Corinne bit back a smile at Louis stumbling all over himself.

"Would you perhaps like to take another balloon ride with me?" He finally managed to ask.

Corinne opened her mouth to speak, just as Treville came running up.

"Musketeers!" he called "Mount up! We must be going! There's trouble outside the city!"

D'artagnan stepped up to his daughter "I have something for you and your friend." led them over to four beautiful slick horses.

"Oh thank you!" the girls squealed.

Corinne's was a shiny white mare. Renee's was a jet black stallion. Viveca's was a chocolate colored mare. And Aramina's was a bay colored mare.

The three girls mounted up and went to join Treville.

"Wait!" Louis called "You didn't answer my question!"

Corinne looked back at him and smiled "I'd love to! Just as soon as we get back!"

Then they rode off.

Marie looked over at her husband "Aren't you supposed to be with them?" she asked.

D'artagnan nodded, then he ran mounted up on his horse and quickly rode after the others.

He rode up beside Corinne and watched her ride for a minute "Not bad!" he called to her "But definitely not the best."

She looked at him and laughed "I will be soon!"

D'artagnan winked at his daughter "You know, King Louis is a really nice boy."

"What?!" She stared at him

He laughed then he urged his horse forward.

And the musketeers rode into the horizon, their future spreading out before them.


End file.
